Jealousy Project 101
by virtualhome
Summary: Proyek untuk menyingkirkan Si Pria Tengik, here we go. [wannaone, wanna one ; ongniel, sub-bottom!daniel]


_**very unedited**_

* * *

 **Jealousy Project 101**

"Tapi kali ini—kali ini—"

"Kali ini …?"

Seongwu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan dan berat. Ia membuat situasi ini seolah begitu dramatis untuknya. "Kali ini," Seongwu melanjutkan, "berbeda."

Daniel tidak begitu menyimak apa yang teman dekatnya tersebut sedang bicarakan. Daniel bersandar nyaman di sofa, tubuhnya melekat pada Seongwu—dan mereka berdua sama sekali tidak merasa canggung ataupun keberatan dengan kedekatan yang kadang dikatakan berlebihan ini. Daniel sesungguhnya separuh bersandar juga pada temannya, tapi, eh, ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

" _Uh-huh_." Daniel meresponnya singkat. Mulut sibuk mengunyah keripik kentang yang dibawakan Seongwu sebagai sogokan untuk dijadikan teman mengobrol pada larut malam begini.

" _I think I'm in love._ "

"Kau pernah mengatakan hal yang sama tahun lalu mengenai Soojin."

"Tapi kali ini! Ber-be-da!"

"Kau juga mengatakan hal itu mengenai Yejin."

Seongwu termangu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian berkata, "Eh? Aku tidak ingat."

Daniel mengerling malas. Ia mengubah posisinya dengan berbaring nyaman di sofa, dan membiarkan kedua kakinya beristirahat nyaman di atas paha Seongwu. Keripik kentang pun dilupakannya.

Karena mereka berdua sudah bersahabat sedari dulu mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah hingga kini di universitas yang sama, mereka berdua tidak pernah merasa ada kecanggungan. Seongwu tidak pernah mempermasalahkan Daniel yang terkadang terlalu menempel padanya, begitu pun sebaliknya untuk Daniel. Ini semua normal untuk mereka berdua.

Memang ada kalanya di mana orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengenal mereka akan mempertanyakan hubungan Daniel-Seongwu yang nampaknya terlalu nyaman dan _cocok_. Seperti ketika mereka bertemu—Sungwoon—salah satu teman mereka yang menganggap mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih selama lebih dari dua minggu. _Gosh_ , kalian harus melihat reaksi Sungwoon ketika mengetahui kebenaran hubungan Daniel-Seongwu, _it's priceless_!

"... dia benar-benar indah." Seongwu bertutur dengan tatapan yang mengawang, hal ini membuat Daniel sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi tidak menyimak apa yang dibicarakan Seongwu. Ah, paling hanya mengenai anak perempuan bernama 'Nayoung' yang sudah lebih dari seminggu ini dibicarakannya. " _Nayoung is fucking gorgeous_ , dia juga mengerti referensi humorku!"

"Humormu?"

"Dia ..." Seongwu menatap Daniel, menggantung ucapannya sembari saling bertatapan, "dia penggemar _Star Wars_!"

"Uhm …, lalu?"

" _She's special_ , _okay_?"

Daniel mengerling untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sembari menendang-nendang kakinya, ia berkata, "Lihat ke sekelilingmu, apa Nayoung ini masih spesial?"

Seongwu melirik lembaran poster berkaitan dengan _Star Wars_ yang hampir memenuhi dinding kamar Daniel. Peletakan posternya begitu berantakan hingga membuat siapa pun yang baru melihatnya akan merasa pening.

Daniel dan Seongwu ini benar-benar penggemar berat _Star Wars_. Dulu ketika mereka masih amat muda, masih menggebu-gebunya membicarakan mengenai obsesi, Daniel dan Seongwu dapat membicarakan mengenai segala hal terkait _Star Wars_ tanpa merasa bosan; berbagi informasi, membaca komiknya, menonton filmnya bersama; mungkin ini salah satu alasan mengapa mereka bisa begitu melekat dan _cocok_.

" _Niel_ , kau ini terlalu fanatik. Hehe."

Daniel melenguh terkejut, ia bangkit dari posisinya, tangan sudah menggenggam sebuah bantal yang siap untuk dihantam ke wajah Seongwu. " _How dare you_ —"

"Tapitapitapi!" Seongwu segera menghentikan aksi Daniel, menurunkan tangan temannya yang sempat ada di udara karena hentak menimpuk wajah Seongwu. "Tapi kau keren."

Daniel menatap Seongwu dengan mata yang dipicingkan, ia pun memeluk bantal tersebut, masih dengan raut wajah yang cemberut berkata, "Kau tidak pernah memujiku."

" _Uhhh_."

"Yang artinya kau baru saja ber!—" satu pukulan, dan Seongwu mengaduh keras "bo!—" satu pukulan lebih kencang, Seongwu kali ini meringis, "hong!" dan Daniel menghujani Seongwu dengan pukulan serta tamparan di lengan dan bahunya. Tidak berbahaya meski memang terasa sakit, mereka berdua terbiasa untuk bercanda secara fisik. _It's like ... a_ mutual _violence._

Daniel tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mungkin ia kelelahan, namun tanpa ia sadari, bantal dalam genggamannya sudah tidak ada padanya—entah ke mana, ia tidak sempat mencarinya karena Seongwu sudah menggenggam kedua tangan Daniel dengan satu tangannya— _whoa,_ Daniel tidak ingat tenaga temannya sekuat ini. Ia ingat mengenai Seongwu yang beberapa bulan sebelumnya berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke _gym_ rutin dan tidak pernah melewatkan sesi olahraganya. Tentu saja pada saat itu Daniel tidak percaya, karena ia tahu orang yang seperti apa Seongwu ini; pemalas dan mudah bosan.

" _Wait, wait_!—Aaaaa!" Dan Daniel pun terkikik geli sambil menggeliat tanpa henti hingga ia menangis serta hampir kehabisan napas. Seongwu tahu betul bahwa Daniel memang lebih unggul mengenai fisik dan daya tahan tubuhnya di antara mereka, jadi tidak begitu mempan bila membalas Daniel dengan hal yang sama, Seongwu lebih memilih menggelitiknya di bagian-bagian yang sudah ia ketahui amat sensitif. " _Stop, stop, please_ —Aku tidak mau mati kehabisan napas!"

Seongwu ikut terkekeh geli melihat Daniel yang kelelahan untuk terakhir kalinya di malam itu. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka bergeming, hanya ada dentum pengeras suara yang samar-samar mengalunkan lagu _heavy metal_ , mungkin Si Mahasiswa di ujung koridor yang senang berpesta lagi.

"Soal aku yang tidak pernah memujimu, apa itu benar?" Akhirnya Seongwu memecah kesunyian, mereka telah mengubah posisi; berbaring saling berdampingan menatap langit kamar Daniel.

" _Yeah_."

" _What_? Benar-benar tidak pernah?" Ada keterkejutan dari nada bicara Seongwu.

"Hmm."

Seongwu berkedip, ia kemudian melanjutkan obrolan ini dengan, " _That's weird._ Kupikir kau ini benar-benar keren."

Daniel tertawa tanpa suara, ia merasa aneh mendengar Seongwu begitu menggelikan seperti ini. " _Fuck off_ , _stop lying_. _It's fine_. Tidak ada yang menyukai."

" _I mean …, I like you._ " Daniel menelan ludahnya, ia sepertinya tidak bernapas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. " _You're my best friend_ , Niel."

 _Right._ Daniel tersenyum pahit. Aku hanya seorang teman, tidak lebih. " _Right._ "

Sudah berapa tahun Daniel memendam rasa untuk sahabatnya ini? Keinginan untuk menjadi seseorang yang lebih dari sekadar teman ini tumbuh sendirinya. Daniel tidak tahu persisnya kapan, namun ia pikir ia mungkin memang sudah selalu menyukai Seongwu sedari dulu. Tidak alasan tertentu mengapa Daniel begitu menyukai Seongwu, ia hanya merasa amat nyaman berada di dekat sang sahabat. Membuat Seongwu bahagia membahagiakan Daniel juga, _it's so fucking weird_ , karena terkadang apa yang membuat Seongwu bahagia dapat menyakiti Daniel.

Misalnya dengan membantu Seongwu mendapatkan pujaan hatinya, seperti yang selama ini Daniel selalu lakukan.

 _God, he's so dumb and fucked._ Tapi ia begitu menyayangi Seongwu, ia menyukai segala hal mengenai sahabatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ada kencan besok." Seongwu mengembalikan topik pembicaraan sebelumnya.

" _What._ Secepat itu?"

" _Yup._ "

" _Well, congratulations._ Kau bahkan tidak membutuhkan bantuanku kali ini."

Ada sebuah senyum lebar di wajah Seongwu kali ini. Ia terkekeh malu. "Mungkin karena ini takdir? Mungkin Nayoung adalah jodohku— _holy shit_ , dia bisa jadi jodohku." Seongwu membisikkan bagian akhir dari kata-katanya. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali kalau mimpiku terwujud."

Daniel sering mengimpikan kehidupan idealnya, _well_ , setiap orang memiliki kehidupan impiannya. Kehidupan di mana ia serba berkecukupan, ditemani seorang kekasih yang menyayanginya setiap saat, serta beberapa keturunan. Pernah Daniel dan Seongwu mendiskusikan berapa banyak putra-putri yang mereka inginkan dalam hidup mereka, Daniel dan Seongwu memiliki pemikiran yang sama yakni sekitar dua hingga tiga orang terdengar cukup.

Daniel masih ingat Seongwu pernah berkata seperti ini padanya, " _Aku tidak tahu apakah_ _ **kita**_ _bisa merawat manusia lain dan membesarkannya, membayangkannya saja aneh. Tapi, eh, kupikir tidak akan seburuk itu, kan?"_

Dulu selalu ada kata 'kita', Seongwu selalu mengaitkan apa pun dengan Daniel, memprioritaskannya, yang membuat perasaan Daniel terhadap Seongwu pun semakin menggebu. Daniel sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin Seongwu juga menginginkan ini, namun lama-kelamaan Daniel menyadari bahwa ia terbawa perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Soojin adalah cinta pertama Seongwu, dan patah hati pertama Daniel.

Kemudian Daniel mendapatkan patah hati yang kedua, ketiga, keempat, begitu seterusnya hingga gambaran Seongwu sebagai kekasih impian dalam kehidupannya pun mulai mengabur oleh air mata yang sudah terkuras banyak untuk sang terkasih.

Gambaran Daniel dalam kehidupan impian Seongwoo tidak perlu ditangisi, tidak ada gambar yang mengabur karena Daniel memang tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan impian Seongwu.

Bukannya Daniel tidak pernah mencoba untuk menghilangkan perasaan kepada Seongwu, hanya saja ia tidak pernah berhenti membandingkan orang-orang yang pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya dengan Seongwu. Tidak sedikit orang yang tertarik pada Daniel, namun Daniel tidak pernah tertarik ada orang-orang tersebut.

" _Niel_ , apa kau melihat— _oh_." Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka dan menampilkan figur Hyunbin—teman sekelas yang tinggal di kamar seberang. " _Uhm._ "

Hyunbin sering mengunjungi Daniel untuk bermain _video game_. Hyunbin ini menyukai Star Wars juga, meski mungkin tidak seintens Daniel. Tapi Hyunbin tidak keberatan mendengarkan celotehan Daniel mengenai apa pun. Terkadang mereka menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya dengan duduk berduaan seperti yang dilakukan Seongwu dan Daniel, dengan Daniel yang terus berceloteh diselingi tawa Hyunbin.

"Oh, _hey_ , Hyunbin, benar?"

" _Yeah_. Dan kau ini, uhm ..., Seojun?"

" _Seongwu_."

" _Right, right,_ Seongwu." Nada bicara Hyunbin terdengar janggal. "Aku Hyunbin, _by the way._ Tetangganya _Niel_."

 _Hm._ Aneh. Daniel menatap Hyunbin, ia sering menyebut nama Seongwu di hadapan Hyunbin ketika mereka sedang berbincang berduaan, ia pikir Hyunbin tidak mungkin lupa. Ia bahkan sering bercerita pada tetangga asramanya itu bahwa ia menyukai seseorang bernama 'Ong Seongwu' yang notabene merupakan sahabatnya sendiri.

" _It's late_." Kata Daniel untuk menyambut kehadiran Hyunbin, mereka mengabaikan eksistensi Seongwu sesaat.

" _I know_." Hyunbin mengitari pandangannya, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu namun kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya pada Daniel. "Aku hanya ingin barangku kembali. Ada yang ketinggalan."

Seongwu ikut mengitari pandangannya seperti Daniel, melihat-lihat apa yang sekiranya barang Hyunbin yang tertinggal.

" _Huh_? DVD-mu?" Daniel bangkit dari posisinya, mencoba membantu Hyunbin mencarikan barang yang tertinggal tersebut. Ia pun menghampiri Hyunbin yang berdiri di hadapan lemari pakaiannya yang terbuka, memunggungi Daniel.

Hyunbin memutarbalik tubuhnya dengan celana pendek santai dalam genggaman. Kini dirinya dan Daniel saling berhadapan. " _Oh, found it_."

Daniel tersentak sedikit karena mereka kini berdiri terlalu berdekatan, ia mengerjapkan matanya. " _Okay_ , _nice._ "

" _Thanks,_ " Hyunbin tersenyum, ia sudah melangkah ke pintu, " _see you around,_ Niel _._ "

" _Hmm_."

Pintu tertutup, Hyunbin menghilang lagi. Dan yang pertama kali Daniel dengar dari Seongwu adalah, " _Holy shit._ "

Daniel mengernyitkan kening pada reaksi Seongwu yang tidak biasa itu. " _What_?"

" _Are you guys like … a thing?_ "

" _Huh_?"

" _Fuck buddies_?"

Daniel hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri karena melenguh terkejut pada pertanyaan Seongwu. Ia kembali duduk di samping Seongwu, namun Seongwu tidak bangkit, ia malah berbaring menghadap Daniel, menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Daniel masih mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia kemudian tertawa karena sekilas membayangkan dirinya dan Hyunbin berteman juga memiliki hubungan yang begitu, terlalu aneh.

" _I mean_ , kenapa ada celananya yang tertinggal di kamarmu, Kang Daniel? _Explain_."

Daniel mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli bagaimana anehnya seorang tetangga yang cukup tampan dapat meninggalkan celananya dalam kamarnya. "KIta hanya bersantai, aku menumpahkan minuman padanya."

"Alasanmu basi."

"Hm, terserah."

Kemudian mereka bergeming lagi. Tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa lagi, maka Seongwu pun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kunjungannya dengan mengangkat pembicaraan, "Bagaimana kalau ikut besok?" Daniel tidak merespon, bingung karena ia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Seongwu dengan 'besok'. " _The date_. Aku hanya benar-benar gugup."

" _What_."

"Jenius, kan?"

" _No,_ _what the frick_?"

Seongwu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia sudah membuka mulutnya dari beberapa detik yang lalu, namun tidak kunjung berkata apa pun hingga, "Biar kujelaskan." Kata Seongwu. "Kau dan _the Hyunbin guy_ , kalian bisa ikut kencan denganku dan Nayoung." Daniel masih tidak merespon, hanya menatap Seongwu seolah Seongwu adalah manusia paling aneh saat ini. " _Please_? _I'm just so fucking nervous_."

"Kau benar-benar aneh."

" _That's why we are friends._ "

"Dan juga bodoh, kenapa kau mau mengajak orang lain di kencan pertamamu? Itu benar-benar aneh."

Seongwu menyeringai, ia mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya bagaimana pada Daniel, jadi ia pun hanya menjawabnya dengan, " _Well_ , kau tahu kan hubunganku selalu gagal. Kupikir ini ada hubungannya denganku, kau juga tahu kan aku ini orangnya jadi aneh di hadapan orang yang kusuka."

"Kau memang aneh."

" _Please_?"

"Nayoung akan kecewa kalau dia tahu ternyata kau tidak sendirian."

" _Nope_ , dia itu cukup _outgoing_. _She'll be fine_."

Daniel membisu sesaat, masih menatap Seongwu skeptis dan menganggap temannya itu pria yang sedang mengejar cintanya dengan cara yang aneh. Daniel meringis.

"Entahlah …, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Hyunbin. Dia pasti tidak mau."

"Aku sendiri yang akan berbicara padanya, sehabis diskusi kita ini, aku akan ke asramanya."

Daniel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hm. Ia baru menyadari bagaimana Seongwu begitu bersemangat bila mengenai seseorang yang dikejarnya. Seongwu akan melakukan apa pun untuk terlihat sempurna di hadapan orang terkasihnya. Daniel merasa sedikit muram, karena ia bukanlah orangnya.

" _Okay_."

" _Okay_?" Seongwu tersenyum lebar pada persetujuan temannya.

" _Yeah_." Daniel membalas senyum Seongwu dengan senyum pahit, namun Seongwu tidak begitu memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi Seongwu benar-benar mengunjungi asrama Hyunbin pada tengah malam sepulangnya dari kediaman Daniel. Hal yang mengejutkannya adalah Hyunbin dengan mudahnya berkata, " _Sure, dude_. _Sounds fun_ , selama ada _Niel_." Kemudian pertemuan mereka berakhir begitu saja, amat singkat.

"Dia memanggil Niel dengan 'Niel'!"

Lawan bicara Seongwu itu tidak melirik Seongwu sekali pun, ia sibuk dengan ponselnya, _texting_. "Dan masalahnya ...?"

Seongwu menggeram, setiap kali ia membicarakan sesuatu yang untuknya amat gawat, temannya selalu saja tidak mengerti. Seongwu merebut ponsel temannya, meletakkannya di balik punggungnya yang direspon spontan oleh sang pemilik ponsel dengan, " _Hey_!"

"Nayoung, fokus! Kupikir kau ingin membantuku?!"

Perempuan yang kini sedang duduk menghadap Seongwu itu mendelik malas. Merebut kembali ponselnya untuk hanya digenggam erat. "Kau benar-benar aneh."

"Daniel juga berkata begitu."

" _Nice_ , kalian berdua sama-sama aneh, sungguh serasi."

"Nayoung!" Seongwu berdecak kesal, ia menepuk paha Nayoung keras-keras, namun Nayoung sama sekali tidak merespon pada rasa sakitnya seperti telah terbiasa. "Aku sedang serius."

"Memangnya aku tidak terdengar serius? Kalian berdua sama-sama aneh dan bodoh. _It's cute_."

Kali ini Seongwu yang mendelik. " _Fuck off_." Ia pun duduk santai di samping Nayoung, menghadap lemari yang terbuka berantakan dipenuhi pakaian yang Seongwu bawa dari rumahnya.

"Ini kamarku, ingat? Dan kalau kau tidak membutuhkanku lagi, dengan senang hati, aku akan pergi." Ada senyum jahil di wajah Nayoung, ia pun kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Seongwu menghela napas berat. _God, Oh God_. Ia tidak tahu kalau proyek 'Membuat Daniel Cemburu, Sehingga Seongwu Akan Tahu Kalau Daniel Menyukainya atau Tidak' kali ini akan jadi begini. Sudah berkali-kali Seongwu diberitahu oleh teman-temannya bahwa proyeknya ini terdengar begitu konyol dan bodoh, kenapa Seongwu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya saja pada Daniel?

Mengatakan kalau Seongwu sebenarnya menaksir Daniel sudah cukup lama.

Banyak di sekeliling Seongwu yang paham dengan situasi Seongwu mengatakan kalau Seongwu dan Daniel ini sama-sama bodoh karena jelas-jelas Daniel itu menyukai Seongwu juga alias mengembalikan perasaannya alias perasaan mereka ini _mutual_.

Namun Seongwu begitu takut, ia benar-benar merasa seperti pecundang, ia pikir ia tidak begitu yakin kalau Daniel juga menyukainya—yang terkadang terlihat canggung, penampilannya tidak menarik, selera pakaiannya dibilang kuno, wajahnya tidak menarik—tidak seperti _The Hyunbin Guy_.

Dan Seongwu tidak ingin merusak hubungan pertemanannya dengan Daniel bila ternyata setelah diketahui bahwa perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Seongwu ingat, di masa pubernya, ketika teman sekelasnya begitu antusias membicarakan siapa yang mereka kagumi di sekolah. Ia berpikir bahwa ia mengangumi banyak orang, namun ketika pikiran mengenai siapa yang ingin ia jadikan sebagai kekasih, ia tidak dapat memikirkan siapa pun.

Namun Daniel muncul di pikirannya. Seongwu terkekeh, betapa anehnya bila Daniel ternyata jadi kekasihnya. Pikiran itu muncul dan membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Anehnya lagi, ia menyukai gambaran Daniel sebagai kekasihnya, ia pikir hidupnya akan jadi lebih menyenangkan bila ia dapat memanggil Daniel dengan sebutan seperti sepasang kekasih. _Gosh_. Memikirkannya saja membuat Seongwu—yang pada saat itu sedang ada di awal masa puber—mengerang dan terkikik sendirian di kamar yang mengundang pertanyaan dari anggota keluarganya.

Kini Seongwu, pria dewasa yang masih saja payah dalam urusan asmara ini masih sering mengerang dan terkikik sendirian tiap kali memikirkan Daniel dan betapa menggemaskan temannya tersebut.

Seongwu terjebak dalam zona abu-abu. Zona di mana dirinya dan Daniel sering bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih, namun mereka ini tidak bisa diberikan label sebagai sepasang kekasih, karena keduanya akan menyangkal pernyataan tersebut.

 _Idiots_.

"Daniel tidak pernah bercerita mengenai Si Hyunbin ini."

" _Ohh_ , mungkin karena ia ingin menyembunyikan identitas _kekasihnya_ , romantis, bukan?"

Seongwu mengerang, ia paling malas kalau Nayoung sudah menggodanya begini; memberikan Seongwu khayalan atau skenario buruk. " _He's not Niel's boyfriend_."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Seongwu sudah membuka mulutnya, sudah mengucap satu suku kata, namun ia spontan berhenti begitu saja ketika mengingat momen sebelumnya. Momen di mana Hyunbin mendatangi Daniel hanya untuk mengambil celana miliknya yang ternyata tertinggal. Benar-benar janggal dan aneh untuk seorang teman meninggalkan satu pasang celananya begitu saja. Lagi pula alasan Daniel amat klise: tertumpah minuman. _Cih_ , minuman apanya.

Seongwu tanpa sadar memasang raut wajah gusar, ia terlihat amat serius hingga Nayoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya pun terkikik, suaranya melengking.

" _You're jealous_ , _dude_." Nayoung berkomentar, ia mengunyah camilan yang Seongwu tidak ingat datangnya dari mana. "Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaan Daniel kalau ia sebenarnya menyukaimu? Dan kau tidak habis membicarakan 'wanita yang kausuka' padanya. _He'd be so fucking broken_."

Seongwu mengernyit. Ia tidak suka mendengar hipotesis Nayoung, Seongwu tidak ingin Daniel bersedih karenanya. "Uhm, dia tidak menyukaiku?"

"Tapi kenapa kau terdengar tidak yakin?" Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Nayoung mengerling kesal. Ia mendesah berat. "Ah, aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sandiwaranya berakhir."

"Nanti siang kau harus siap-siap untuk kencannya, _okay_?" Seongwu jadi ingat mengenai situasi yang tidak diduga ini. Ada orang lain di kehidupan Daniel yang mengancam posisi Seongwu, ditambah lagi menurut Seongwu, orangnya ini terlihat jauh lebih menarik dibandingkan dirinya.

"Hm, _go to sleep, idiot._ Bersiaplah untuk menghadapi kegagalan proyek 'Membuat' Daniel Cemburu' ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

" _Shut up_."

Nayoung menyeringai lebar, ia kini benar-benar menghadap Seongwu dan memasang raut wajah piciknya sembari berkata, "Mau taruhan? Membiayai makan siangku sebulan kalau aku bisa memasangkanmu dengan Daniel."

"Benar-benar terdengar mustahil—"

"Kalau mustahil, harusnya mudah untuk kau setuju."

Seongwu menelan ludahnya, ia memunggungi Nayoung dan memejam matanya karena ini sudah amat larut. Pada malam itu, Seongwu mengucap pengantar tidur dengan, " _Whatever, deal_."

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa Seongwu kira, ia benar-benar harus menguras dompetnya dalam-dalam untuk membiayai makan siang Nayoung selama sebulan. Meski pada akhirnya Seongwu protes, dan mengajukan keringanan untuk dikurangi jadi hanya dua minggu, karena ia kini memiliki masalah lain.

 _This fucking Hyunbin guy_ , yang tidak pernah berhenti melekat pada Daniel.

Apa lagi setelah Hyunbin mengetahui bahwa Daniel sudah memiliki hubungan istimewa dengan Seongwu, Hyunbin sepertinya jadi semakin _beringas_.

Seongwu masih ingat tatapan mata dan raut wajah Hyunbin ketika Daniel pertama kali mengumumkan hubungannya dengan Seongwu di hadapan banyak temannya pada perayaan pesta ulang tahun Sungwoon. Orang lain mungkin tidak akan merasakannya, namun Seongwu dapat merasakan betul bagaimana hubungannya dengan Hyunbin jadi benar-benar canggung dan aneh, semuanya serba-intens.

Seongwu sih mau-mau saja berjuang memenangkan cinta Daniel, namun sepertinya bila harus melibatkan kekuatan fisik dan dibandingkan dengan seseorang berpenampilan _super model_ seperti Hyunbin begini …, uhm, _hehehe_.

Namun, Seongwu adalah Seongwu. Tentu saja ia tidak boleh menyerah tanpa rencana lain demi memiliki Daniel seutuhnya!

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

" _Huh_?"

"Kau terlihat serius."

"Uhm, _nothing_."

Daniel yang kini ada dalam rangkulan Seongwu itu hanya terkekeh, suaranya parau, ia mengantuk. Satu hal mengenai Daniel yang Seongwu baru ketahui setelah ia menjadi kekasihnya yakni Daniel benar-benar menempel dan menggemaskan ketika ia sedang mengantuk atau kelelahan.

Seongwu juga ikut terkekeh, ia mengelus-elus punggung Daniel, membuatnya nyaman.

Helaian rambut Daniel menggelitik dagu Seongwu. Mereka benar-benar hampir tertidur kalau bukan karena Daniel yang tiba-tiba saja membisikkan, "Aku besok harus ke _Wayhill_ , mengambil beberapa gambar."

" _Okay_. Hati-hati, jangan terlalu lama sendirian."

"Hmm." Suara Daniel semakin tidak jelas, ia terdengar seperti akan terlelap kapan saja. " _Thank God_ , Hyunbin mau mengantarku."

Untuk beberapa saat hanyalah sunyi. Kiranya mereka berdua telah terlelap, namun kemudian terdengar Seongwu berucap, " _What_? _Why_?"

"Kau bilang kan ada ujian, dan Hyunbin mau mengantarku."

" _But why him?_ "

Daniel merengek, karena ia tidak mengira obrolannya jadi panjang begini. Ia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Daniel memeluk kekasihnya lebih erat, menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya di dada Seongwu. Bibirnya menggelitik. "Dia sekelas denganku, asramanya tidak jauh, lebih praktis."

Seolah Daniel tahu bahwa Seongwu hendak bergargumen, Daniel pun melanjutkan, "Kau ada ujian, lebih baik tidur."

Seongwu tersenyum kecil pada perhatian Daniel, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Daniel, aroma vanilla dapat dihirupnya dari helaian rambut sang kekasih. " _Okay, baby, go to sleep_."

Dan Seongwu sama sekali tidak terlelap pada malam itu.

Ia terus dihantui dengan bayang-bayang di mana Hyunbin dapat menghabiskan waktu hampir seharian dengan Daniel, di mana Hyunbin dapat mencuri-curi kesempatan.

 _Fuck_.

Sebenarnya ini sudah ada dalam pikiran Seongwu sejak lama, namun sepertinya harus benar-benar dimulai.

Baiklah.

Proyek untuk menyingkirkan Kwon Hyunbin—Si Pria Tengik, _here we go_.

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**


End file.
